The Princess and Her Idiot
by Pastopresent
Summary: Based on darksidecoug's story 'Strangers'. Link and Zelda meet up at night and talk about their experiences and hopes for the future. There's only one problem. Link's IQ is smaller than Mido's love life.


"Hi Zelda!"

The princess turned, shocked. "Link, what are you doing here?"

"I was in town picking up supplies for Ordon, when I saw the Castle. And I thought to myself, 'I wonder if I can climb it?'"

"But…"

"From the OUTSIDE." Zelda stopped and looked at him, a shocked expression on her face.

"You do know how dangerous that was? What if you had fallen off?"

"I did. Three times." Zelda continued to stare at him. "Yeah, those fairies really are miracle workers, aren't they?"

_Oh dear Goddesses everyone in Hyrule owns their life to this idiot,_ Zelda thought to herself.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I just came out for a break. Ruling a kingdom is obviously hard work."

It was now Link's turn to look shocked. "It IS?!"

"Of course it is! What sort of question is that?!"

"But everyone just does what you say! How hard can that be?"

Zelda stared, too stunned to speak. She shook her head, regaining her composure.

"That's as far from the truth as possible. First, there's the council, pressuring me into getting married so Hyrule has a king. I'm constantly being bombarded with suitors from foreign countries, and I have to kindly turn them down, or risk starting a war. Then, the citizens decide they don't like the choices I made trying to protect the kingdom from invasion and have started going against me. Then, I hardly have any time for myself, and I find myself standing on a balcony talking to an idiot, trying to justify how hard it is ruling a Kingdom!"

Link looked at her, a blank expression on his face. "Sorry, did you say something? I was distracted by a butterfly."

Zelda's face immediately met with her palm. Deciding she really had nothing better to do, she carried on with the conversation.

"So, how are you handling yourself after the Twilight invasion?"

Link's eyes looked up, as if he was trying to remember something. "Well, I moved back in to my old house. I still help out at the ranch, but it's not as fun as it used to be. I've lost a lot of respect in the village, people are angry at me for wandering off one day and coming back with crazy stories about Light Spirits and temples. Rusl tries to turn them round, but everyone thinks he's doing that because he's my father figure. The one person I was on speaking terms with was Illia, but when she saw Epona's battle wounds, she nearly fainted. So I turned to the children for respect, but they beat me up with sticks and stole my things. So now I have to worry about Talo running around threatening Colin with my bow and arrow. I just hope he doesn't figure out how to attach bombs to them. I could be in real trouble then."

_I would do _freaking_ anything to get out of this._

"It's a shame we don't get to see each other very much, isn't it?"

_No_.

"Yes"

"I mean, the first time we met, I was a wolf!"

"And I was trapped in a room, constantly fearing for my life and the lives of everyone I am charged with, with no end in sight."

"I know right!"

"Well Link, as I've explained, being a Princess is tiring work, and I need my sleep. It would be wise to retire for the night. Farewell."

"Bye Zelda!"

"You should address me as Princess, but for a hero, I can make an exception."

"Oh, well uh, excuse me, Princess."

Zelda turned to leave, but Link stopped her.

"Would you mind if we did this again? I really enjoyed talking to you."

Zelda turned, groaned inwardly, and replied; "I'll think about it."

"Thanks. Bye!"

Link then back flipped off the balcony, and Zelda witnessed him fall down to the bottom, ending with a massive crash. Before she left, she heard a faint; "Fairy, don't let me down now!"

**And that was it! I hope you enjoyed, this was my first go at doing a story like this. All credit goes to ****darksidecoug****. ****You should check out his story 'Strangers'. It's defiantly one of the best TP Fanfics I've read to date. And that's it! Bye! **


End file.
